brokenbarriersfandomcom-20200215-history
Life of A Nobody Wiki
'''Introduction:''' Ben is a character from Fimfiction author Xinrick's story Life of A Nobody. It is Co written by Fimfiction author BioQuillFiction. The idea was of Xinrick’s who told BioQuillFiction about it in a PM. BioQuillFiction then told him to write the idea, but Xinrick did not want to originally due to personal reasons. After several weeks of back and forth talking talking over a PM, BioQuillFIction got Xinrick to want to write and publish it so long as he helped Co-write it. Life of a Nobody has been co-written by BioQuillFiction for all but one chapter. That one chapter is [https://www.fimfiction.net/story/366829/20/life-of-a-nobody/nobodys-chance Nobody's Chance], which Xinrick wrote with Fimfiction author [https://www.fimfiction.net/user/283852/QuartzScale QuartzScale]. This was because BioQuillFiction knew nothing of the affiliated content in that chapter at the time. '''Summary:''' Handsome, Daring, a joy to be around and get all the ladies. Haha No. Ben is a sassy bastard who’s depressed to hell and yet still gets all the ladies somehow. His first introduction to a date/lover was a rather quick to move Princess Luna, who liked him because she prefers men who can take down beasts with ease over the modern soldiers who are inexperienced in combat, due to the lack of dangers in the past thousand years since her banishment. His second and at the same time date/lover is Twilight. An intellectual match/superior,finds his personality reminiscent of her old one, and sees herself in him,and wants him to remember that he is not alone, as she remembers how alone she was when she was like him as Celestia’s student before moving to Ponyville. Little did he know that Rarity, a kind and passionate Tailor wanted in on her two friends love, then Pinkie and Zecora...then Derpy...Gilda… Derpy was one of Ben’s fan girls, and a wifu of Ben’s from his time on earth, so he asked and she jumped at the chance, and him when he offered. Gilda was a dear friend of Derpy’s who joined in after Derpy, wanting to see how ‘good’ Ben really was. Soon after Ben got to date Brigid, a Scientist from Rapture, and then Coco Pommel after the Manehattan Incident. Everything would seem fine and dandy until the Suicide Queen, a well known assassin, was willingly given Ben’s blood she proceeded to use it to get herself, Celestia, Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings, and Rune, a Mare who is the queen of the Diamond Dogs, all pregnant, leading Ben to having to marry all of them. While Rune and Chrysalis were on board almost immediately Celestia needed some talking to, about her fear of losing those she loves due to her agelessness, but Ben was kind and helped her see that she’s not gonna lose anyone anytime soon. Ben is a melting pot of a character. He at first will seem hard headed and strait up sarcastic, but is trying to accept his reality. Going from “zero to hero” so fast has left him not too much time to change with his new lifestyle and as such he has settled on a ‘go with the flow’ outlook while retaining his sense of sarcasm and temper at times. While easy to jump to conclusions and worry he does have faith in his family to keep themselves safe but it is his worrying nature over losing all the good that has happened in his life to act as if he does not have faith in their abilities. He often still struggles to believe any of his beloved's fully love him as his relationships are fast, but this is often just how his world is. Ben’s reflection of Equestria has the largest gender of mares to stallions (Women to men) in the explored Multiverse at almost twenty mares to one stallion. Over the time, herd marriage in the past, a stallion was allowed any number of mares so long as all consented, but in the modern Equestria thanks to developments in magic, mares can have foals through artificial impregnation, or magical conception. Ben’s first major threat to Equis was in fact Core and his followers, early on Core giving Ben a week before Yellow Core(Unum) would arrive and combat him. Testing his metal and abilities to add to his collection of data. During the night before this week he had first slept with Luna, not knowing how the battle would go. After a quick conversation he and Luna went to acquire Starswirl's Keyblade, given to him by a younger Master Eraqus. This is when they encountered one of Core’s escaped Experiment, a half human, half soldier heartless person, transformed to this when Core forced the darkness in their heart to manafest. Ben killed them out of mercy as they did not want to stay as they were and out of fear of Core’s recapturing them. Time passed and Ben met others like him, from earth. Namely Zeke Ventral, The Foretellers, John Corvo, and Eclipse. The group would meet up again many times over the course of their respected stories, all leading to the battle of the Second Keyblade war, where they will fight against Kexez, Zeke’s Nobody, and his own army, as well as Spoiled Rich, Zeke’s Diamond Tiara’s mother turn Nobody of her own doing, with the remnants of Core’s army at her disposal. '''Wives:'''